MISS UNDERSTANDING
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Diawali dari sebuah kesalahpahaman yang berujung manis. Surat cinta yang tertukar. /"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kita pacaran."/ "Kau harus ingat! Sekali aku memiliki sesuatu, maka tak akan mudah kulepaskan begitu saja." /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Uryuu Ishida x Hinata Hyuuga **_**Slight**_** Ichigo Kurosaki x Orihime Inoue**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Understanding © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Diawali dari sebuah kesalahpahaman yang berujung manis. Surat cinta yang tertukar. /"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kita pacaran."/ "Kau harus ingat! Sekali aku memiliki sesuatu, maka tak akan mudah kulepaskan begitu saja."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MISS UNDERSTANDING**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

Seorang Pemuda berambut hitam, berkacamata itu terus memandangi gadis dihadapannya begitu tajam. Tanpa bicara. Mereka membisu seribu bahasa. Si gadis masih menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam, sedangkan si pemuda sedikitpun tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek indah di depan.

Atmosfir yang ada di sekeliling mereka mendadak berubah dingin. Detak jantung si gadis berirama tak beraturan. Desah nafasnya pun terdengar gelisah. Ia sungguh merasa tak nyaman sekarang. Ia sungguh tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Ia ingin segera pergi darisana.

Namun bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa terlepas dari pemuda itu?

Jika saja ia tak terlalu bodoh dan ceroboh, maka hal ini tak akan terjadi.

Hanya penyesalan yang bermunculan di dalam hati serta pikirannya. Ia sangat merutuki kebodohan serta kecerobohannya sendiri. Memasuki lubang buaya karena kesalahannya sendiri, dan siapapun tak ada yang bisa membantunya keluar darisana.

**20 menit berlalu.**

Tanpa percakapan.

Tak ada suara.

Langit cerah telah berubah kelam, karena hari telah menjelang sore. Suasana tempat mereka berada pun sekarang mulai sepi. Perlahan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu mulai berkurang dan akhirnya hanya tersisa mereka berdua saja di dalam sana. Masih tetap seperti tadi, tak ada perubahan sedikitpun.

"I-ishida _san_ …" Akhirnya si gadis berani mengeluarkan suara, memecah atmosfir dingin yang sejak tadi menyelimuti mereka.

"….."

"_Go-gomenasai._" Ucap si gadis gugup dan pelan, namun telinga si pemuda masih bisa menangkap suaranya.

"….."

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku—" Hampir saja si gadis mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, namun si pemuda memotong ucapannya.

"Baiklah…" Si pemuda menggantungkan ucapannya kemudian melanjutkannya dengan tenang. "Mulai hari ini kita pacaran."

"A-apaaa?" Teriak si gadis terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Ia tak menyangka akan mendengar hal tersebut dari mulut seorang pemuda seperti _**Uryuu Ishida**_ yang terkenal dingin dan acuh pada semua orang—termasuk dirinya.

Setiap hari mereka bertemu, namun tak pernah terlibat percakapan. Meski mereka satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas pula. Justru si gadis sering berinteraksi dengan pemuda berambut orange, yang terkenal ceria dan ramah pada semua orang—bernama _**Ichigo Kurosaki**_. Bahkan mereka sangat dekat, sehingga tanpa sadar muncullah benih-benih cinta di dalam hati si gadis.

Kemudian dengan bermodal keberanian, ia menulis sebuah surat untuk Ichigo dan bermaksud menyatakan perasaannya hari ini, di tempat ini. Setelah itu, mereka pun akan pacaran dan hidup bahagia sampai akhir karena ia yakin bahwa Ichigo pun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Namun nyatanya semua tak berjalan dengan mulus seperti apa yang ada di dalam bayangannya.

Semuanya berantakkan tak sesuai rencana.

Bahkan sekarang ia terjebak ke dalam permainan yang tak pernah diduganya sama sekali. Berurusan dengan seorang Ishida Uryuu. Sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan, dan ia tak ingin membayangkannya sedikitpun. Namun nyatanya memang seperti itu. Dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana dan berkata apa. Apalagi setelah mendengar ucapan Ishida beberapa saat yang lalu. _'Mulai hari ini kita pacaran.'_ Kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Seakan berdesing di gendang telinganya.

"I-ishida _san_ … Sebenarnya surat itu—" Untuk kedua kalinya ucapan si gadis dipotong oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, untuk itulah aku datang menemuimu disini." Ucap Ishida terdengar tegas, penuh kesungguhan, yang bisa melelahkan hati setiap gadis ketika mendengarnya—termasuk gadis dihadapannya. Bahkan sekarang gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, berani membalas tatapan mata si pemuda dengan mata membulat dan mulut sedikit menganga karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"I-ishida _san_ … Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" Tanya si gadis memastikan kembali apa yang didengarnya. Mungkin saja ia salah dengar dan salah menangkap ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut si pemuda.

"Aku yakin kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan." Ucap Ishida menolak untuk mengatakan kembali apa yang tadi sudah ia katakan.

"Eh? E-emm … A-ano …" Si gadis kehilangan kata. Rasa gugup melandanya, sehingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tenggorokkannya seakan tercekat dan kering. Bahkan sekarang ia kembali menunduk, tak berani menatap mata si pemuda yang menyorotkan keseriusan tanpa ada sedikitpun kebohongan.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Uryuu-_kun_!" Ucap Ishida tenang namun bernadakan perintah. "Dan aku akan memanggilmu Hinata-_chan_." Tambahnya lagi membuat si gadis bersemburat merah.

'Oh _Kami-sama_ … Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun di depannya?' Batin si gadis gelisah dan tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Hari sudah mulai sore." Ucap Ishida seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku atau menginap di tempat ini?" Tanya Ishida sarkastik ketika melihat Hinata tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Te-tentu saja aku akan pulang." Jawab Hinata seraya berdiri.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Ishida mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Dengan ragu Hinata membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu. Entah mengapa ia sama sekali tak bisa menolak apapun yang ditawarkannya. Ia seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata indah milik Uryuu Ishida—pemuda yang mulai hari ini menjadi pacarnya.

Mereka berjalan bersama meninggalkan tempat itu. Saling berpegangan tangan, menyusuri jalanan sepi di bawah langit indah sore hari. Tanpa bicara, tanpa suara. Hanya hembus angin serta nafas mereka yang terdengar meramaikan ditambah detak jantung normal dari keduanya.

Semua terasa damai dan tenang.

Mereka menikmatinya. Dan tak ingin segera mengakhirinya.

"Hinata-_chan_ …" Panggil Ishida lembut.

"I-iya Ishi, eh maksudku U-uryuu _kun_?" Sahut Hinata tergagap, belum terbiasa memanggil nama depan dari pemuda tersebut.

Ishida menghentikan langkahnya membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kali ini aku maafkan." Ucap Ishida sembari menatap kedua bola mata lavender milik Hinata.

"Maksudmu, Ishida … Eh Uryuu-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata kembali salah memanggil namanya.

"Untuk yang ini tak bisa kumaafkan." Ucap Ishida seraya menarik pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan sehingga sekarang tubuh mereka sangat dekat membuat nafas Hinata seakan berhenti, detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu cepat. Dan sebelah tangan Ishida yang lainnya memegangi pipi Hinata. Hal ini membuat semburat merah kian menghiasi wajah ayu si gadis bersurai indigo.

"Apa yang kau—" Ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika sepasang bibir tipis nan lembut milik Ishida mencium bibirnya lembut, tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu.

Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak tak menentu, rona merah di wajahnya pun semakin terlihat jelas. Bagaikan bunga mawar merah yang indah dan cantik, begitulah pikiran Ishida saat melihat gadis itu dengan rona merah di pipinya. Ia sangat menyukainya dan ingin menikmati pemandangan itu lebih lama lagi.

"Jika kau salah memanggil namaku lagi, maka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku seperti barusan. Mengerti?" Ucap Ishida lembut namun terselip ancaman di dalamnya.

Dengan cepat Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan hati serta pikirannya saat ini karena kejadian mengejutkan barusan.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa yang terjadi pada hatiku ini?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagus, gadis pintar." Ucap Ishida seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata pelan—memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah diperlihatkan sebelumnya.

"….." Hinata mematung. Terpesona dengan pemuda dihadapannya, apalagi senyuman itu mampu membuat hatinya semakin meleleh. Dan ia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa hatinya jadi seperti ini? Ia jadi meragukan perasaannya untuk Ichigo. Ya, dia meragukannya.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku ini benar-benar membuatmu jatuh cinta?" Goda Ishida sembari menyeringai membuat Hinata terbangun dari lamunannya, dan kegugupan pun kembali melanda.

"Ah, _go-gomen_. A-aku hanya—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ishida memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Kau boleh menatapku selama apapun yang kau mau, karena mulai sekarang aku adalah milikmu." Ucap Ishida penuh kesungguhan. "Dan kau adalah milikku." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ber-berhentilah menggodaku, Ishi … Uryuu-_kun_ …" Ucap Hinata gugup dengan wajah merah seperti tomat.

**CUPP**

Ishida kembali mencium bibir Hinata. Bahkan sekarang ia sedikit melumatnya perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Tanpa sadar Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati serta membalas ciuman itu. Meski ia masih bingung dan tak mengerti dengan perasaannya, namun ia tak ingin melewatkan waktu dan moment indahnya ini—bersama pemuda yang mampu menggetarkan dan meluluhkan hatinya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka sekali kuhukum ya?" Tanya Ishida menggoda Hinata, setelah mereka menghentikan ciuman.

"Ka-kau ini … Berhentilah menggodaku!" Ucap Hinata seraya memukul pelan bahu Ishida.

"Tak apa-apa. Akupun sangat suka memberikanmu hukuman ini." Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Ishida. Ia kembali mencium bibir Hinata. Rasa manis yang disuguhkan bibir si gadis membuatnya ketagihan untuk merasakan lagi dan lagi.

'Oh _Kami-sama_ … Aku masih tak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Namun satu hal yang pasti, aku tak ingin moment indah dan kebersamaanku dengan pemuda ini cepat berakhir. Aku tak tahu mengapa, namun itulah yang kuinginkan.' Batin Hinata.

Sesaat mereka melepaskan ciuman untuk mengambil nafas, dan mengisi pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-paru mereka.

"Kau harus ingat!Sekali aku memiliki sesuatu, maka tak akan mudah kulepaskan begitu saja." Tukas Ishida tajam dan sungguh-sungguh, seraya kembali memagut bibir dihadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau jadi melakukannya hari ini kan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat caramel.

"Iya. Lalu kau bagaimana?" Si gadis berambut indigo balik bertanya.

"Akupun akan melakukannya hari ini. Kita lakukan sama-sama ya?" Ucap Si gadis berambut coklat caramel sembari tersenyum manis.

"_Ha'i. Ganbatte kudasai_." Ucap Si gadis berambut indigo, mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat pada temannya.

"_Ganbatte kudasai_." Balas si gadis berambut coklat caramel.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju suatu tempat untuk melaksanakan rencana yang telah terususun sejak lama. Meletakkan sebuah amplop di dalam loker milik pemuda yang mereka sukai. Mereka akan mengatakan isi hatinya hari ini. Ya, tekad mereka sudah bulat tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

"Selesai." Ujar kedua gadis itu bersamaan sembari membuang nafas lega.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah disini saja ya. Aku harus bersiap menunggu di tempat yang telah kutentukan." Ucap si gadis berambut coklat caramel.

"Iya, akupun harus segera pergi kesana." Ucap si gadis berambut indigo.

Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah, pergi ke tempat yang berbeda. Dimana disanalah mereka akan bertemu dengan lelaki yang mereka sukai, kemudian akan menyatakan isi hati yang selama ini terpendam jauh di dalam lubuk hati mereka.

Ternyata rencana manusia tak bisa berjalan dengan lancar jika Tuhan tak mengizinkannya. Begitupun dengan rencana mereka. Tuhan merencanakan suatu hal yang lain bagi mereka. Rencana besar dan mengejutkan yang akan mengubah kehidupan mereka dan menyadarkan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Ka-kau …" Ucap gadis berambut indigo dan gadis berambut coklat caramel secara bersamaan namun mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kedatangan pemuda yang sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan, bahkan ini merupakan suatu kesalahan.

"Aku sudah menerima suratmu, makanya aku datang kesini. Dan sebenarnya akupun sudah lama menyukaimu, Orihime." Ucap si pemuda berambut orange pada gadis berambut coklat caramel yang duduk dihadapannya.

"I-ichigo … A-aku—" Inoue menjadi tergagap seperti kebiasaan temannya. Kehilangan kata dan mati kutu.

"_Ai shite iru, _Orihime." Ungkap Ichigo sembari tersenyum tulus. Ia berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu—mengenggam kedua tangan mungilnya. Membuat bulu kuduk Inoue meremang, jantungnya pun berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Oh _Kami-sama_ … Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?' Batin Inoue gelisah dan bingung.

**[Sementara itu di tempat lain...]**

Si gadis berambut indigo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tanpa membalas tatapan intens dan tajam dari si pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah duduk dihadapannya. Mereka saling membisu, dan entah kapan kebisuan diantara mereka akan berakhir.

Tanpa mereka sadari takdir Tuhan sedang mempermainkan mereka. Surat dengan amplop berwarna merah muda dengan isi yang berbeda untuk orang yang berbeda telah tertukar sehingga inilah yang terjadi. Mereka berhadapan dengan pemuda yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Sehingga kesalahpahaman pun terjadi. Tanpa bisa terelakkan, tanpa bisa terselesaikan. Karena mereka terjebak di dalam keadaan, dimana mereka tak bisa berkutik menghadapi pesona pemuda dihadapan mereka. Yang mampu melelehkan hati dan perasaan mereka dalam sekejap mata.

Kesalahpahaman yang berbuah manis ataukah pahit?

Entahlah.

Yang jelas mereka akhirnya menyadari perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya saat kesalahpahaman ini terjadi. Dan mereka justru sangat mensyukurinya. Bersyukur karena kesalahpahaman ini akhirnya mereka bisa mengetahui fakta yang mengejutkan sekaligus membahagiakan dari pemuda yang berarti bagi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**x**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Sejak awal aku mengenalmu, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku akan menunggumu di Taman belakang sekolah. Jika kau juga menyukaiku, maka datang dan temuilah aku disana sekarang. Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu secara langsung yang tak bisa kukatakan melalui surat ini.**_

**From : Orihime Inoue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Maaf sebelumnya. Kau pasti sangat terkejut ketika menerima surat dariku ini. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu yang selama ini tak bisa kukatakan. Aku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai seorang teman. **_

_**Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Jika kau ingin mendengar lebih banyak, maka temuilah aku di Perpustakaan sekarang. Ketika kau datang, itu berarti kaupun membalas perasaanku. Namun jika tidak, berarti sebaliknya. Dan aku tak akan apa-apa. Kita bisa menjadi teman seperti sedia kala. Aku janji semuanya tak akan berubah setelah ini.**_

**From : Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Special fanfic for _"Me Yuki Hina"_.**

**Aku udah menepati janji ya untuk membuatkanmu fanfic Uryuu x Hinata.**

**Moga suka :-)**

**Sampai jumpa di fanficku yang lainnya. #bows**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
